Maleficent and the Broken Princess
by bStormhands
Summary: Maleficent taunts Briar Rose over what her "aunts" have done to her from the fireplace.
1. Chapter 1

Maleficent and the Broken Princess

Maleficent observed the weeping princess from the fireplace as the flames died from her presence.

She reached out with her powers and entered the totally defenseless and undefended mind. Now she laughed her cold cruel laugh in that mind.

"Your _friends_ have destroyed you more thoroughly then I could ever possibly had hoped to. Princess Aurora," Maleficent said with an ironic twist to her voice.

"Even calling you by your real name hurts you. Oh, this is just too easy. "

"Without prompting you'd throw yourself from your own balcony, but that just won't do, I cursed you and I intent to keep to that. You were gifted with beauty and music, I even gave you more beauty and grace, is there anything that is actually yours inside that body."

"Look at what your beloved _aunts_ have done to you:

You had a cottage that you so lovingly painted and they took it away.

You had a forest to play in and they took it away.

You had made friends with the animals of the forest and they took them away.

You thought they loved you and they took that away.

You have tasted true love and they took it away.

You had a name and they took it away."

She laughs in her cruelty, but pauses.

"I wanted to take your life, but even now the spell they wove to protect you, just makes it worse for you. Your suffering is so delicious, so exquisite, the very finest quality I have ever tasted. If this is what they do to you out of _love,_ what could they do to you from hate."

"Sadly, there doesn't seem to be anything left for _me_ to take from you, your _friends_ have taken _everything_ from you. Not even that dress you wear is really yours either."

She considers.

"Oh, wait there is something I can take from you. Rise. You won't need that cloak, or the rest of those clothes. You can keep the crown on, because that hurts you more then everything else, since it reminds you of all you have had taken from you."

"Come, _Princess_ Aurora." Maleficent sneers, "You have a date to keep with a spinning wheel."

And the fireplace dissolves in the green glow of magic.

Author's Note: I was watching Sleeping Beauty after reading how some people think Aurora is rather shallow and weak. So I was watching for what she is like, with growing horror I finally noticed what they did to her. They completely destroyed her, they took everything from her, mainly her trust in her "aunts" who had admitted they lied to her for 16 years and weren't even human. They even took her name.

She's 16 years old and her entire reality was smashed and scattered to the winds. This is Book of Job level suffering.

Then in her darkest hour she faced Maleficent, the greatest of all Disney villains, utterly and completely alone, believing that no one at all was on her side, not even a firefly.

None of the other princesses had taken on anything even close to this level. Rapunzel gets closest, with her true love dying in her arms in human form, but she was on her home turf of the tower and still had Pascal.

Yet after all that she still tried to resist. Anyone else would run to touch the spindle of the spinning wheel just to take the pain away.

Briar Rose may just be the strongest princess in the lineup, and like me, you probably never really thought about her and just what she went through. She truly earned her happy ending, getting her true love back was what she needed most, everything else was gravy.

PS. This time when Maleficent makes Aurora's cloak fall away, I got a total chill up my spine. What if that was an allegory (this is a G rated Disney film, after all) Maleficent taking away the only thing Aurora had left, her very clothes and dignity?


	2. Chapter 2

Roused Story Trailer

* * *

Prince Phillip, his face stubbled, his plate armor dirty and dented, lit by firelight. "The fairies kept Aurora hidden from Maleficent for 16 years and I get lead straight to her following my own boots."

Phillip and Briar Rose dancing, her forest friends tangled in his clothes to one side.

Aurora speaking as we see her trying to get her hand free of Phillip. "He was the prince from my dreams. I was so confused."

King Leonard of Corona. "But something went wrong."

Flora the Fairy drags Aurora, in the blue fairy dress, out of her cottage bedroom "Come, we must get you to the castle before your young man arrives. Oh, this is terrible. Why did you ever speak to him?".

The cottage windows and door slam shut on the blue birthday cake with the candles burned down.

"They want you to come." King Leonard of Corona says to Rapunzel.

Overfly the forest.

"She was supposed to be safe with the fairies. She faced Maleficent in her own bedroom. It wasn't supposed to be like this." Queen Leah pleads sitting on a small bed in a candlelit room.

Queen Leah has Aurora's head, who is lying down, taking a massive breath, between her hands and yells "Aurora! You're home! You're safe! I love you!"

"It was so hard to keep you alive." Merryweather the Fairy pleads.

Aurora weeping into Rapunzel's bosom. "Fairies took everything from me. You know Pain. Help me. Please."

Overfly King Stefan's castle.

Aurora speaking harshly, "I wanted to touch the spindle, impale myself on it, hoping it might kill me and make all the pain go away."

Queen Rebecca of Corona is holding herself up on a table as Queen Leah sits nearby, "We are all still alive. There is still hope. And we will get through even this."

"But how?" asks Queen Leah.

"Because they are our daughters and we are their mothers. And I'll be damned if I let something like this take my daughter away from me!"

Flyover the Forbidden Mountain, there are goons everywhere.

"Wait!" Queen Rebecca calls.

"No! I waited 16 years for her to come home, not knowing where she was, trying to keep a curse at bay. I know where she is now and I am going to bring her home!" Queen Leah states fiercely, in a fancy red dress. The castle behind her.

Aurora and Rapunzel run through the forest as animals and birds surrounding them.

"How dare you endanger the girl." Aunt Fauna focused and angry, her sleeves rolled up.

"She feeds and she breeds." The goon hisses.

A massive sphere of green magic emanates from the Forbidden Mountain.

Aurora's Vocalization to call her forest friends.

* * *

Author's Note: Maleficent and the Broken Princess was a story holder. A knife in the ground to anchor myself as I was finishing Rapunzel Goes Home. A way to not forget about Briar Rose and the terrible, horrifying things that happened to her in Sleeping Beauty.

You can't see this stuff as a child. As an adult why would you even look. Sleeping Beauty is a happy little princess movie, it doesn't need any brain power expended on it, at the end the prince and the princess are together with her parents in her castle, everything is good, right?

Wrong!

The Princess Aurora was hurt in unimaginable ways in Sleeping Beauty. How could she have a happy ending after what happened to her?

The princess needs saving and I must do that, and I couldn't do it alone. Belle couldn't do it, the pain of losing her true love was awful, but not terrible enough. Aurora needs Rapunzel, the only other princess who lived inside a lie. A Sleeping Beauty and Tangled crossover is needed.

Go read: Roused.


End file.
